


Pióro

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [15]
Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Od pierwszej wizyty w Krainie Czarów, Alicja dostaje tajemnicze prezenty...<br/>Tekst na temat nr 15 z wyzwania <a href="http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html">100 drabbli w 100 dni</a>. Betowała <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan">Rzan</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pióro

Po jej pierwszej wizycie pióra pojawiały się dwa razy w roku. Każde długie, w ostrym, jednolitym kolorze. Jedno miało przyjść w dniu jej niedoszłych zaręczyn.

Potem znajdywała je częściej i każde kolejne było inne od poprzednich: miały cętki, paski, łaty czy inne plamki.

Gdy wróciła zza lustra, czekało na nią kolejne w najpiękniejszym odcieniu złota. Zrozumiała, że tamtego dnia powinna znaleźć następne.

Od tej pory każdego „pierzastego dnia” wypatrywała dziwów. Nigdy jednak nie wróciła do niezwykłego świata.

Po wielu latach od piórka w zebrę, znalazła ostatnie na stoliku nocnym. Gdy się obudziła, usłyszała:

— Witaj, Alicjo. Już mi nigdy nie uciekniesz.


End file.
